


To be your shelter in every hurricane

by TheLadyMuse



Series: the one you call when there's no one else [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: He’d come home, really, truly, finally.





	To be your shelter in every hurricane

It is not a well known fact, but Bruce and Jason don’t actually use the master bedroom to screw around in. It had started with a cuddle pile one night, early in their relationship, but had quickly evolved into who ever was home, often, including Alfred, crashing in the master with Jason.

Being the ‘honey’ of a billionaire had it’s perks, but being the billionaire (or housemate of the billionaire and his honey) had it’s own perks. Somehow, Jason made it feel safe to fall asleep. He’d be reading or polishing a stack of weapons, humming or wiggling his feet or tapping his fingers, so alive it took the breath away.

Cass liked the cuddle piles. It was safe and warm and soft, and Jason never let anyone (Dick) crowd her into a hug. Bruce was fine being a pillow as long as Jason was nearby, and it was nice to have that.

Damian would never admit it, but he’d crawled between Bruce and Jason more than once, happy to wiggle his head into Jason’s lap and be read to or cuddled into his father’s chest so naturally.

Tim, too, liked lounging on the master bed, tablet in hand, he usually skimmed the news or WE reports fighting yawns or curling up at Jason’s hip to hear the older male read in his low baritone.

Dick adored the family mornings, especially when Jason was being especially nice and reading Sherlock Holmes. Bruce would relax, Damian cuddle deeper into whoever he was leaning on and Tim and Cass would stretch out together, Alfred coming in to sit in the armchair or perch against the headboard to hear Jason read.

Steph and Barbara were surprised, the first night they slept over at the manor only to find it was a Sunday kind of morning, meant for lazy lounging together, everyone sharing a pot of tea and a box of shortbread rather than having Alfred cook all morning. Both girls were hesitant to intrude, having discovered the family after going exploring, but Jason had turned warm eyes on them and said huskily

“I’m reading A Midsummer Night’s Dream in story format today, do you want to join us?” Both crept forward, stunned at how easily they were absorbed into the cuddle pile.

Jason loved the cuddle piles. He and his Mom had spent many mornings like this, early, before he had to leave for the streets, and the peaceful, welling emotion reminded him a little of those mornings murmuring with his mother. Mostly he loved that his family felt safe enough around each other, around him, to do it. Damian crawling into his lap and Tim and Cass curling up at his sides was unexpected, but not unwelcome, now.

He’d come home, really, truly, finally.


End file.
